The Light in the Dark
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: Everything broke when he jumped. She broke beyond repair. But what's happens when a little light comes to Degrassi? Rated T just in case for future chapters. Please read and review! You wont be disappointed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**Author's note: I don't know what this is. I just felt the urge to write. Please review aha**

* * *

Her heart was empty. She had not slept in days ever since the news. She had betrayed herself by crying. She could not take it anymore. There was too much pain in her heart. All she could hear was the torturing reminder that he was dead and he was gone. She screamed, loud, not caring about who looked anymore. She was weak. Everything she knew and loved was ripped away from her that night. She did not have anything else to look forward to. She just wanted to be alone but that was not happening.

She ran a hand through her untamed hair, drowning in her misery. Why had he had to go and left her like this? Had she not been good enough to keep him here?

"Maya," He was the last person she wanted to see.

She snapped her head up at his voice. She never thought she would hate this person so much.

He flinched at the hate written in her eyes, and whispered "If I had known, I-"

She cut him off, anger surging through her. "You couldn't leave well enough, could you, Zig? You just had to do what you did!"

He knew he deserved her hateful words. Campbell was gone and it was mostly due to him. If he had not said what he had that day outside the school steps, the school would not be so broken.

"I'm sorry, okay!" He whispered, a tear falling down his face.

Maya glared at him. He had no right to cry. He had no right to be upset. No right at all after what he had caused.

"How can I make it up to you?" He begged. He cared for Maya; he truly did.

She visibly sneered at him, and growled, "Nothing you do will ever make up for what you did. I will always hate you and we will never be friends. Ever again. You hear me!?"

He had to fight the urge to cry, and stuttered "If that's what you want," And turned, walking out of her life.

Maya panted, out of breath like the encounter with Zig had taken all of the energy she had left.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him. Not Zig, but _him_. Was it the figment of her imagination? Wasn't he dead? If he was, why was she seeing him? Wait. Could she be dead? That would explain it but no, that doesn't seem right.

"Cam?" she whispered, her voice shaking.

The boy glanced up, and there was no mistaking it.

"No….no…you're dead. I...you're not here!"

Before she knew it, she collapsed, darkness surrounding her.

* * *

**Well there you go. First chapter. Review and I might think about treating you with another. **


	2. Chapter 2

Maya Matlin lay on the floors of Degrassi's halls, her eyes closed. After all this time, she finally looked calm and at peace. Although this probably would not last. At any minute she would probably wake to find everything she ever knew to be false.

His glowing hand hovered over her static form. He never meant to hurt her. He just wanted her to be happy. He thought the Greenhouse incident would help. He did not mean to break her. He would never hurt her intentionally.

"Maya," he breathed out, wanting to cry but ghosts can't cry. So instead of crying, he settled for whining softly. He watched her still form carefully, studying everyone piece of her.

Maya's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes widened. "Why are you here? You're dead."

"I am dead. But I can't leave yet." he whispered.

"Why…why not?" This was making her head hurt so much.

"Apparently I'm stuck in limbo." He almost laughed at how ridiculous that sounded, but he did not because now was not the place for that.

"Why did you do it?" She whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Cam groaned softly, "Don't cry!"

Her eyes narrowed, "What do you expect!? You jump and I am supposed to be happy?"

"That is what I expected, yes!" he whispered. Now that he heard himself, he knew it was a stupid illusion.

"I loved you, Cam! Didn't you love me?" she whispered, sitting up on the floor.

"Yes," he whispered hoarsely, "I loved you so much. That is why I had to do it. Now you can go with Zig."

Maya laughed, shaking her head. She was frightening Campbell, who wasn't aware what the laugh meant. "I never liked Zig like I liked you!"

His eyes went downcast, "I ruined everything."

Maya quieted down, and whispered "I guess I didn't help the situation by calling you out that one day…"

"No…Maya. You did the right things. I was out of line. I shouldn't have hit him. But I was so jealous…so, so jealous!" He said.

The halls were beginning to fill with students; living students. Maya and Campbell barely noticed. That is until one particular student walked through Campbell.

"Maya?" Tori asked, titling her head. "Who were you talking to?"

Maya opened her mouth to say who, but then realized, maybe she was the only one who could see him and if that was it, then she would sound crazy, maybe even delusional. She shook her head, "I was just thinking out loud."

Tori nodded slowly and then hugged her. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you."

Campbell smiled softly over at Maya and whispered "We can talk later."

Maya hugged her best friend back, glancing over at Campbell, and mouthed "Where can I find you?"

"I go wherever you go," he said.

Maya glanced down at the floor. How was she suppose to move on when her dead boyfriend went wherever she went? She sighed and nodded.

"Maya?" Tori whispered, "speak to me. Whats wrong?"

"I….I miss him." she said softly. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't what was bothering her.


	3. Chapter 3

This was killing Campbell. Ha, ha. Killing. That's funny. Nothing could kill him anymore. He already took care of that. He was so stupid. So, so stupid. He kicked a rock on the ground, making it go flying into the air. Degrassi students walking by stopped and gasped, pointing at the mystically flying rock. Campbell was a ghost. Nothing but a ghost now. The only one who could see him was mad at him. Well maybe not mad. But there was something in her eyes that told him she was not the happiest with him right now.

He walked over to the greenhouse and walked over the crime tapes. Funny how when he thought jumping, all these train of thoughts would end. Who knew he would be trapped here forever? All he wanted was to be six feet under with his body. Was that too much to ask for? He screamed into the skies, and if ghosts could cry, tears would be sliding down his face. All he wanted was to be gone. He couldn't even escape this place in death. He failed at everything!

He glanced up from the rumble and saw Maya's sister, Katie, walking with Maya. Maya looked like she had been crying the night before. He was the reason she was like this. He didn't deserve to be near her but he could not leave. He craved her. He needed her. She was the only thing that could calm him. Hilarious how he had jumped to leave her alone and now in death, he could not do that. His death was meaningless. Meant nothing now that he couldn't fulfill that.

"Maya," Katie whispered to her sister, "I really think you should have stayed home today."

"Just because he killed himself, doesn't mean I have to fall behind! It was his choice." Maya said softly, fixing her backpack strap.

Katie sighed softly, and whispered "You're just in shock. I know you don't mean that."

Maya glanced up at her sister. "I am tired of people telling me what I do and don't mean!"

As bad as Maya's previous words had hit Campbell, he had to proud of his girl for standing up for what she was feeling. He walked over to the Matlin girls. He wanted to comfort her. Hold her. Tell her everything was going to be alright. But that was lies he would be saying because things are not going to be alright. He killed himself. He is dead and no words will bring him back.

Tori ran up to the Matlin girls, yelling "Maya!"

Katie glanced up, and whispered to her sister, "I guess I'll leave you two alone." She turned her attention to her sister, "If you need to talk-"

Maya nodded, "I know where you live."

Katie left the two ninth grade girls alone as she went over to the school to find her friends.

"So," Tori said, smiling at Maya, "I asked my mother and she says you can come over."

Maya sighed at that and mumbled, "I don't know…"

"Maya!" Tori stretched out the last 'a' in her name. "I think girl time will help you move on! It's not good to mope all the time."

She frowned. "I'm not moping."

"Please you can lie to your sister but you can't lie to me. I'm your best friend!" She laughed, smiling at her friend.

Maya sighed and whispered, putting on a fake smile. "I guess it's a date."

Tori smiled happily and placed her arm in Maya's. "Great! Now let's go to French."

French used to be her favorite class. French was where she met him. Now that he was gone, French class seemed empty. Dead even. Just like him.


	4. Chapter 4

Maya sighed as she walked the steps to her friend's house. It had been a while since she last walked these steps. As she went to ring the doorbell, the door swung open, startling the poor girl. Tori's beautiful face greeted her, and before she could protest, she was wrapped in a hug.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. She begun to cry into her friend's shoulder.

Tori rubbed Maya's back gently, whispering words of comfort. She twitched her nose, "Are you getting snot on me?"

"Sorry."

Tori shook her head, "Don't worry. I've worn this shirt plenty of times. It's not new."

Maya smiled up at her best friend. "Let's promise never to fight over a boy again, okay?"

Tori nodded, her eyes vivid. "Deal."

So inside the house they went.

Campbell had never been to Tori's house. He glanced around the large house in amazement before settling his eyes back onto Maya. He knew Maya was trying to pretend that he was not there. Because in all truth, he wasn't. He was dead. He was just drifting between the two places; heaven and earth. He wasn't ready to cross just yet.

* * *

"So, we have double chocolate, French vanilla, and mocha," Tori said, freezer open, displaying three ice cream bins.

Maya bit her lip, "Cam loved French vanilla."

"So French Vanilla?"

Maya shook her head. "Double chocolate." She couldn't eat what Campbell liked. It would bring back memories. Even though these were good memories, it was too soon.

Tori nodded at that and handed her the bin, while she got Mocha for herself.

Campbell watched the girls sadly. He regretted his death every moment he witnessed the grief, which his death caused. The pain of all Degrassi students was his fault, and his alone.

* * *

"So Just Dance or One Thousand Words?" Tori asked, holding up two DVDs.

Maya studied the movies and said "One thousand words sounds funny."

Tori nodded and placed the movie in the player.

Campbell couldn't exist like this. He couldn't be forced to watch the pain he caused. He couldn't do this anymore. Sadly, he couldn't go away. He wanted to yell. Curse out whoever made him like this. Why couldn't he have either lived to tell the story or just died and went away completely? Why did he have to remain on this horrible planet!? Who hated him this much that they cursed him like this?

Maya glanced up. It was late. Tori had fallen asleep next to her. She smiled a sad smile over at the ghost. She loved him so much. Seeing him - nothing but a ghost - ate her up inside.

* * *

**Author's note:Be honest in your review. How bad is this chapter? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I do not own Degrassi. And I am sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block.**

* * *

Maya turned on her heels. Her eyes were filling with tears. "Why do you do this to me!?" She yelled. Her and the ghost of Campbell Saunders were finally alone.

The ghost sighed sadly, and whispered "What?"

"You won't leave me alone!" She yelled, throwing objects at him. The objects simply went through him. "Leave me alone!"

"I can't." He muttered, wincing at every object that went through him.

"Why the hell not?" she asked, grabbing for another object; the picture frame of them on their first date - the one in the photo booth.

"Because I love you and you love me."

She threw it. It crashed on the floor, breaking. Tears ran down her cheeks.

Campbell glided over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

She sobbed and whispered "I could have helped you."

Campbell looked down at the floor with so much guilt written on his face.

"Why didn't you let me help you?" she whispered, sounding broken.

"You did. It-it just wasn't enough, Maya."

"What do you mean?"

"You were great. So great. The sleepover was honestly the best night of my life." He explained, "But I just couldn't stay happy. And I couldn't burden you with my problems."

"Cam! I love you. In sickness and in health. Your problems wouldn't have been a burden."

"You know…I regretted it the minute I kicked off the stool." He admitted in a soft whisper.

She glanced up with her tearful eyes. "Really?"

He nodded, holding her close. "Yeah."

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his cheek. There was static against her lips but other than that, it was almost like it was real and he was not dead.

"I think I could get used to this," she whispered.

Campbell shook his head. Clearly, he didn't think that was such a good idea.

"What? Why are you shaking your head?"

"You still need to move on. Find someone like you. Someone not me."

"But all I want is you." She said.

"You can't have me, Maya. I am dead."

"Then I'll join you!"

Campbell's eyes widened, and he whispered "Don't you say that!"

She stood up, out of his grip. "If living is what keeps me from being with you, I will join you in the afterlife." Her eyes scanned the room for something that could help her accomplish what she needed. Her eyes finally settled on her eyebrow razor.

Campbell looked panic, even as a ghost. "Maya, please."

She grabbed the razor. She looked from it to her wrists. She couldn't do it. She throw the razor at her door and the razor broke. "I can't. I'm scared of dying." She sobbed softly, "I'm sorry."

Campbell wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently, kissing her forehead. "When the time is right and when it is your time, we can be together again. But please don't ever kill yourself for me. I'm not worth it."

She wanted to argue that yes he was worth it, but all energy she had was gone, and all she could do was close her eyes and fall asleep in the arms of the ghost.

* * *

**What did you think? well review!**


End file.
